You Got It
by Cranky-puss
Summary: Hermione and Draco are shopping for their baby.When they find out that their not having not one baby but two or three and Hermione is obsessed with Roy Orbinson, what does Draco sing when the babies are born? Please R


I hope you guys enjoy it, it came to me as i was listening to Roy Orbinson. Anyway, i hope theres not to much grammer mistakes and i think you can understand it. I hope i haven't rushed it either. Anyway onto the story...

* * *

You Got It

"Lana"

Hermione turned around, having been used to being called that by her husband, for quite some time. Don't ask her where her husband got that name from, but he did say once that she reminded him of a Lana. You know how some people just don't fit their name. Hermione and her husband were just going out for baby stuff. They were in muggle London and hermione knew all the right places and her husband just tagged along.

"What do you think of these?" Draco held up some small white and blue slipper/shoes. They were adorable.

"Do they have it in pink?" Hermione asked, smirking. Draco just smirked back at Hermione. Draco had gotten it in his head that their baby was going to be a boy, as all the first malfoy's were always boys. But hermione had a secret, and that is that twins run in the family. Even though she was 6 months along, both of them decided that they weren't going to have an alter-sound until the baby was big enough to see and both of them decided at 7 months they would go to a muggle doctor and have an alter-sound. Draco walked around the table to get to Hermione. Hermione was still smirking at Draco as his put his arms around her.

"You love me don't you" Draco said, pouting at hermione who just walked out of his arms, teasingly.

"Lets go into the music store, I want to see if they have my CD" Hermione said smiling at her husband. Draco followed her out and into the music store. He still hadn't gotten use to the muggle world even though he been in it many times. He ran up to Hermione and caught her hand and swinging it lightly.

"Afraid?"

"No, I just love you so much that I can't leave your side" Draco said, with his voice altering abit. Hermione laughed.

Ever since the ball at the end of seventh grade they have been going out. Seventh year was just a little shove to get them together. When they got in university, they got more serious, then after 2 years of being together, he proposed while she was making dinner at their apartment. Of course the dark lord was killed in her seventh year and Draco's father. Draco went into the light side, after almost having the dark mark on him. His escape coursed the dark trouble.

When Harry and Ron heard the news they both didn't talk to Draco but after seeing him talk to Hermione naturally, he earned abit of their trust. So when the news of Hermione and Draco going out coursed abit of a commotion, but it settled down after they could see the love.

"Oh, goody, they have it! Do you have 5 pounds Draco? Draco?" Hermione asked abit worriedly, looking at Draco who was staring back weirdly.

"What? Oh, um yes I do" Draco reached for his wallet and got 5 pound note out for hermione. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" Hermione turned around to pay for the item

"What CD did you get?" Draco asked as they walked out into the open

"Roy Orbinson: The very Best. I've been looking for it" Hermione said excitingly

"Ok well I'll have to listen to it when we get home" said Draco smiling at Hermione.

"Ok"

As they went in the front door of their house, that they bought together, Hermione raced to the CD player. She put the CD in and pressed play. The start of the song of 'Pretty Woman' started to play

Pretty Woman, walking down the street  
Pretty Woman, the kind I like to meet

" Nah, won't listen to this just yet" Hermione said shaking her head, "next song"

The song 'You Got It' came on next.

Every time I look you give me the loving eye 

_I see love money that just can't buy_

_One look from you I drift away_

_Afraid that you are here to stay_

_Anything you want_

_You got it_

_Anything you need_

_You got it_

_Anything at all_

You got it 

"Nice song, next please" Draco said bored. Hermione filled through some songs. They passed 'I drove all night', 'Love hurts' and 'Claudette' which was one of the songs that Hermione like but Draco didn't. They then reached Lana. Which is the nickname Draco calls his wife.

"Hey, stop at this song" Draco said with his hand out reached.

"This one?"

"Yeah"

The song started to play.

Ding-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling 

_Oh beautiful Lana_

_I told my mama_

_And what I get_

_Is what I am_

_What does it mean _

_And the needy_

_Little girl in the world_

_Oh, Oh, Laalalana_

_Oh, Oh Laalalana_

_Oh Lana_

_Oh, oh, oh, Lana_

_Don't wanna make me blue_

_Oh, oh, oh, Lana_

_Don't you know, Don't you know that I love you._

Hermione stopped it there, and turned around to see Draco but her wasn't there. She shrugged and flipped through the rest of the songs. It was usual for Draco to disappear, well at least that means he's doing something Hermione thought.

Hermione switched the songs to play all the way through and then went to get the dinner started.

**

* * *

1 month later**

"Interesting" the doctor said to himself.

"What?" Draco said worriedly

"Oh nothing, everything is alright"

"Oh good"

"But.."

"WHAT!" Draco yelled

"DRACO, settle down, ok there's nothing wrong" Hermione said talking Draco's arm forcibly. Trying to calm him down

"Sorry doc"

"It's ok, well congards, you two are going to have triplets" The doctor said cleaning Hermione's tummy and turning off everything. Hermione and Draco just sat there in shock.

"Triplets?" both of them said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Three of the little suckers" Draco said through laughing

"And you thought only one"Hermione laughed, "Draco I have to tell you something" She became serious. Draco stopped laughing and looked at her serious, "What?"

"In my family there is a line of twins, I was going to tell you as a surprise, but I didn't expect three" Hermione said looking down. Draco heard and saw this and put a finger underneath Hermione's chin, and pulled it to look into her eyes.

"The more Hermione's the better, I want kids just like you" Draco said honestly, kissing her there on the bed with her enormous stomach in between them.

* * *

The next few months they went shopping for three babies instead of one. They pick three girl names and three boy names. So far they came up with for girls names: Stephanie, Adelaide and Nora-Leigh and for the boys: Adam, Kerrie, and Peter.

They decided also that they would choose the names when they were born and tried to put the face with the name.

In time Hermione's tummy was so large that she stood about 1metre away from the counter. The thing that peeved Hermione off was that she couldn't find her CD anywhere, to calm her down when she was upset.

* * *

Hermione started to get contractions, during making dinner and when Draco found her leaning over the sink, he rushed her to the hospital and they took her immediately into surgery.

Draco the called everyone such as Harry, Ginny, both parents, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. weasley, Lavender and when they got there, they saw Draco walking back and forth in the corridor.

"Draco? DRACO!" Ginny yelled

"Oh, hi guys" and he resumed walking

"Hermione is going to be alright, as well as the babies," Harry said while Draco passed him.

"I know" Draco replied distracted, and kept walking.

They all waited for hours. Then finally the doctor came out and said that Draco can see Hermione. When Draco walked into the room, he found Hermione, lying in bed with three plastic beds on the side of her.

"Lana?"

"Shhh, they're sleeping" Hermione said with a finger to her mouth. Draco walked to her bedside and bent down and kissed her for the longest moments. He then looked into the three little crabs.

He put his hand and touched the cheek of a boy. His eyes glistened.

He walked to the next one and put his finger into a small baby girl's hand, and felt it tighten. The tear dropped onto his cheek.

He walked to the next one and picked it up out of the crab and held her. That was when the tear dropped onto the ground. When held his baby girl closely, he looked at Hermione and found her crying silently.

"Our babies-" Draco choked

"Yes"

Draco put her back then walked to Hermione and climbed in the bed and cuddled her close.

" I thought Adam for the boy, then Stephanie and Nora-Leigh for the girls" Hermione said looking up in Draco eye waiting for a _yes. _And Draco's reply was..

_Anything you want_

_You got it_

_Anything you need_

_You got it_

_Anything at all_

_You got it _

_Anything_

Draco sang. Hermione started to cry and she kissed him. He had learned the song she loved. _I think I now know where my CD went to_ Hermione thought had Draco kissed her back, like a hungry man.

* * *

Please R&R

Sorry if it sounded abit rushed, I truly didn't mean it. I think this is the better one-shot in grammer then the others, but anyway. Please tell me what you think.

BYE

Sari


End file.
